The Meeting
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Their are reasons why The 2P Nations rarely have meetings. They never end well.


There are reasons why the 2Ps don't have a world meeting. This story shall elaborate more on that. The last meeting that was about a month ago. It was a sunny afternoon and Daniel (2P!Male!Hungary) was smoking outside the building. He had black scraggly, puffy, unmanageable hair tied in a ponytail that reached down to between his shoulder blades. He also had pinkish scars on the ridge of his nose, two twin scars chin, one near his mouth, one large diagonal scar on his side, and one that goes from the front of his shoulder to the back. Instead of green emerald eyes full of life, and happiness, he had pinkish jade eyes filled with despair and irritation. He groaned as he blew out smoke and looked at his watch. "Five more minutes until this dumb conference is going to start. Ugh. I should head back in." Daniel finished his cigarette and dropped the butt on the ground and stomped on it to put it out. He walked back inside and into the conference room. He sat back down in his chair and propped his feet on the table. "This meeting better have been worth it." He yawned and stretched.

"Hey! Daniel! Get your damn feet off the table!" Yelled a man with red auburn hair and red eyes. He slammed his hand on the desk and glared at him.

Daniel looked at him. "Tell me why I should Alfonse (2P!America)."

Alfonse picked up his bat. "You'll end up falling asleep and snoring like a damn bear!"

Daniel set his feet down. "Tch. Whatever. Not like anything interesting is gonna happen. Ya bastard."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Alfonse set his foot on the table and lifted up his bat.

"Now now Alfie~" A man wearing a pink vest and light blue undershirt said cheerfully. He smiled cheerfully and held a cupcake to Alfonse's face. "Here~. Have a cupcake to calm down." He smirked lightly.

Alfonse's eyes twitched and set his foot off the table. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! I don't want your got damn cupcake either Oliver (2P!England)!" He sat down and crossed his arms.

Oliver pouted and pushed the cupcake in Alfonse's face. "Come on Alfie~. Just a small bite. For meeeeee~"

"No!" Alfonse growled.

"Leave him alone Oliver." A French man with a cigarette and a scruffy looking face called out. "If he doesn't want a cupcake don't feed it to him." He took a puff of his cigarette and blew out smoke.

Oliver batted his eye lashes. "Oh~ My darling Francis (2P!France) how can I say no to that face~"

Francis blew out smoke in his face. "Leave me alone Oliver. I'm not eating your cupcakes either." He blows out smoke.

Oliver pouted. "Oh poo. No one wants any of my cupcakes. Oh Danny~"

Daniel groans. "No Oliver. The last time I ate one I passed out and woke up in a tub full of ice."

Oliver pouted and gave him sweet sincere eyes. "I'm sorry Danny~. I just wanted one Kidney. I was going to share the money with you."

Daniel groaned. "I'm glad I woke up just in time. Leave me alone." He sighs and closes his eyes.

"Daniel! Get your lazy ass up!" This time a woman yelled at him. She had red eyes and dark redish brownish hair. She glared at him.

Daniel groaned again. "Oh hell. You made it here? Greaaaaaat. Woo. My ex-wife Maria (2P!Fem!Austria)."

Maria walked over to him and slapped on the back of the head. "Shut up Daniel."

Daniel stood up from his seat and rubbed the back of his head and glared at her. "What the hell woman?! Don't just go around hitting me on the head like that!" He growled slightly.

"You should calm down Scarface. Before you get your ass whooped." Said a young boy with dark black hair and violet eyes.

Daniel groaned loud. "Oh come on! you to Joshua (2P!Alaska)?! You're here to?!"

Joshua smirked and leaned over the table. "But of course. Why wouldn't I come? I would miss the chance to see my favorite idiot make a fool of himself."

Daniel slammed his hands on the table. "You shut up ya little bastard!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol." A rather tall man with short reddish hair and deep red eyes set a big tight gripped gloved hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Now Daniel. You are not going to fight a child. Da?" He glared intensely at him gripping his shoulder a little tighter.

Daniel slowly looked at him and went pale slightly and gulped. "O-of course not Nicolas (2P!Russia)."

Joshua laughed and leaned his head on his hand with a smirk on his face.

The tall Russian let go of him and nodded. "Good." He walked and sat over next to Joshua.

Daniel mumbled and sat down in his chair with his arms crossed. "Hmmmm. Lucky little bastard."

A girl with light pinkish hair and same colored eyes as Daniel sighed. "Why is my younger brother such a dumb ass."

"Shut up Elisa (2P!Hungary)!"

Elisa glared at him. "What was that little brother?"

He gulped lightly and cringed back. "Uh. Nothing. Never mind."

"Hmph. That's what I thought." She yawned and crossed her arms.

"Oh don't be so harsh on your little brother~" A man with a toothy grin leaned in close to her with red eyes, and red hair tied in a ponytail.

Elisa blinked and pushed him away. "What the hell Roderick (2P!Austria)?! Don't get so close to me!"

Roderick smirked and batted his eyelashes. "Oh but Elisa~. How can you say such a thing. You are just so adorable. Let me pinch your cheeks~"

She shudders. "No. Stay away from me you freak of nature."

Roderick pouted and crossed his arms. "You can be so cruel Elisa."

Daniel chuckles. "Oh you have no idea."

She shot him a glare making him look down and shut up.

Oliver cleared his throat loudly. "Alright lets call this meeting into order!" He clapped his hands and smiled. "Roll call~" He said in a sing songy voice.

"Daniel!"

"Hm. Here."

"Elisa!"

"Here."

"Alfonse!"

"Yo!"

"Francis!"

"Hmm. Here."

"Roderick!"

"Here~"

"Maria!"

"Here."

"Matt (2P!Canada)!"

"Yeah. Here."

"Lorenzo (2P!Italy)!"

"Ciao~"

"Lutz (2P!Germany)!"

"Ja. Here."

"Hiroshi (2P!Japan)!"

"Hai"

"Nicolas!"

"I am here, da?"

"Joshua!"

"Present!"

"Wolfgang (2P!Prussia)!"

"Here."

"Yang (2P!China)!"

"Here!"

Oliver clapped his hands and smiled. "Oh yay! Everyone is here~"

Lorenzo twirled his knife in his hand. "So. What exactly are we suppose to be talking about in this damn conference."

Oliver sat down at the head of the oval like table. "Well. About world problems of course! Anyone have any business you want to discuss?"

Alfonse raised his hand. "I got a problem!"

"Oh~. And what would that be Alfie."

Alfonse lifted up his bat and pointed it at Daniel. "You gonna keep looking at me like that Scarface?"

Daniel raised a brow. "What did you just call me?"

Alfonse smirked. "You heard me. Scarface!"

Daniel slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "DON'T CALL ME SCARFACE! MY NAME IS DANIEL! DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH YOU IN THE DAMN FACE!"

"OH?! BRING IT SCARFACE!" Alfonse raised his bat.

The two were about to get up on the table when they blinked and stopped as they heard a whip crack.

Maria sighed deeply. "You two morons need to calm the fuck down! You are both acting like kids!"

Daniel and Alfonse both sat back down.

Elisa hit Daniel upside the head. "Stop acting like such a little kid!"

Daniel groans and rubs the back of his head. "Shut up! He started it!"

Oliver smacked the back of Alfonse's head. "What have I told you about starting fights young man!"

Alfonse growled. "Shut up ya old fart!"

Oliver gasped dramatically and covered his mouth with his hands. "I thought I taught you manners!"

Daniel groaned and rubbed his temples. "You all are dumbasses."

Matt who was sitting next to him patted his shoulder. "You should calm down."

Daniel looked at him and sighed.

Joshua snickered. "You two make a great couple."

Daniel stood up. "You shut up ya little brat!" Daniel growled.

"You gonna do something about it Danny boy?"

Daniel growled. "You damn brat! Come here!" Daniel climbed over the table.

Matt leaned back in his chair and watched him. "This could be good."

Joshua raised an eyebrow as he watch Daniel.

Daniel quickly wrapped his hands around his throat and started to grip tightly.

Joshua went wide eyed a bit. "Le-let go!"

Daniel grips tighter. "You need to shut your mouth."

Oliver gasped and covered his mouth. "Daniel! Let the poor boy go! Before you know who gets upset."

"Kolkolkolkolkol"

"Oh dear. It's to late now." Oliver set his hand on his cheek.

Daniel blinked and had let go of Joshua's neck. But before he could do or say anything Nicolas's pipe came crashing down on the back of his head sending his head through the table. The hard thick oak wood table. Daniel groaned and spit out a little blood.

Their was a silence in the room as Daniel lied on the table with his head through the table. He moved his leg slightly and their was a sudden roar of sound. Alfonse, Joshua, Elisa, and Maria were laughing at him.

Daniel kicked his feet slightly and tries to get his head from the desk. "Is someone gonna help me outta here or what!?"

Matt and Wolfgang both got up and pulled Daniel out of the hole in the table made by his head. He groaned and rubbed his bleeding splintered face.

Alfonse was laughing so hard he fell back off his chair and started literally rolling on the floor laughing. "You look like a dumbass!"

Daniel growled and walked over to him towering over the laughing man and glared harshly down at him.

Alfonse looked at him and laughed and pointed at him. "Looks like you're gonna have some new scars! Scarface! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I am going to kick your ass." He cracked his knuckles and lifted up his foot over Alfonse's chest.

Alfonse laughed harder water coming from his eyes. "O-oh?! Re-really Scarface?! I wanna see that!"

Daniel slammed his foot down on The American's chest hard making a loud cracking noise. "I will break your chest right here right now ya bastard!"

Alfonse groaned and couched up a little blood and glared at him. "You're gonna pay for that Danny."

Daniel smirked and stomped down on his chest again with even more force. making Alfonse move up a little bit. "You really shouldn't moving your mouth out like that Alfie. You're the one at a disadvantage here."

Alfie growled and coughed up more blood. "Just. Wait until I get up. You're gonna get it!"

Daniel laughed a deep sadistic laugh. "Oh? Really? I am sooo scared!" He smirked and applied more pressure to his chest until he heard more cracking.

Oliver tapped Daniel on the shoulder. "oh Danny~. Please do leave my little Alfie alone. If anyone is going to teach him a lesson it's going to be me." The Brit smiled a devilish like smirk and held a knife behind his back and gripped Daniel on his shoulder.

Daniel groaned and set his foot off of Alfonse. "You're lucky your daddy came to your rescue punk ass."

Alfonse groaned as he stood up rubbing his aching chest.

Daniel huffed and walked back over to his chair setting his feet up on the table and leaned back in his seat.

Matt looked at him. "Did you have fun."

Daniel glanced over at him. "Eh. Could have been better."

Wolfgang looked at him. "Did you really have to do that though?"

Daniel nodded. "Yep. Pretty much. He knew what was coming to him."

Matt, Wolfgang, and Daniel were pretty good friends. The three had a lot in common. They all didn't like to much human interaction, they all did not talk to much, and they all loved waffles. Matt and Daniel smoked, Wolf did occasionally smoke with them. The three were all pretty good friends. They usually hung out and drank together whenever they could, or whenever they felt like it. Daniel was the short tempered one out of the three, but Matt did have a temper on him as well. Though they usually knew how to calm Daniel down once he did get pissed of. If they didn't calm him down he would probably get to worked up and have a heart attack. Which has happened in the past.

Elisa facepalmed herself and sighed. "Why is my baby brother such a moron! Can he not go around hitting people for once?"

Roderick leaned over his chair and looked at Elisa. "Your brother is quite the short tempered one. I wonder where he gets it from." Roderick smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Elisa rubbed her temples. "Why don't you shut up Roderick."

The flamboyant Austrian pouted and hugged her tight. "Awwwh~. You can be so cruel sometimes Elisa~"

"Gah! Get off me you weirdo!"

Roderick rubbed his cheek with hers and smiled. "You are so adorable!"

Elisa was trying to pry his arms from around her but to no avail. "Damn it why do you have to have such a strong grip!"

Wolf tapped him on the shoulder.

Roderick blinked and looked at him with a smirk. "Yes Wolfy~"

Wolf sighed. "Maybe you should let go of her. Before something bad happens like last time."

Roderick thought for a moment. "But she is just so cute. How can I not want to huggle her." He smiles and huggles tighter.

Elisa growled.

Daniel looked over and started to laugh. "HA! Serves you right!" He laughed harder and fell back in his chair laughing on the ground.

Elisa's eye twitched and she finally shoved Roderick off of her sending him to the ground.

Matt looked down at Daniel. "Maybe you should stop laughing."

Daniel wasn't paying attention. He was laughing to much. He started to cough and laugh then just started coughing. He blinked and looked up at his sister who was glaring deep into his very being with the same colored eyes as his. "Ah hell."

She smirked and lifted up her foot and slammed it over his neck making a slight cracking noise. "Looks like my baby brother needs to learn his place again."

Daniel grunted and coughed up a little bit. He struggled slightly trying to gasp for air. He grabbed her ankle and growled lightly.

She added more pressure and he let go. "Now. Tell me baby brother. Are you a good boy?" She took off some pressure from his neck so he could talk a little bit.

Daniel took in some air. "I-I'm a g-good boy."

"Now what do good boys say?"

"S-sorry...Danny is a good boy. So-sorry big sister."

She smiled and removed her foot from his neck. "Good boy. Now don't do it again." She glared at him again.

He gulped and rubbed his neck. A little blood running down from the side of his mouth. "G-got it." He groaned and set his chair back up and sat back down rubbing his neck.

"I told you you should ave stopped laughing." Matt smirked.

Daniel groaned. "Shut up Matt." He groaned a little bit.

Maria started to laugh at Daniel. "A complete dumbass. Always getting his ass kicked by anyone and everyone!"

Daniel groaned and tapped his fingers on the table.

Oliver chimed in. "Now! Everyone calm down and have a cupcake!"

Everyone yelled at the same time. "No cupcakes!"

Oliver shrunk back a little bit at the sudden uproar. "Fine~. Maybe later then!"

Everyone groaned and mumbled.

Hiroshi stabbed his katana in the table. "No one wants any of your dumb cupcakes! So shut up already! Damn!"

Yang glanced over at Hiroshi. "Do not be so loud. Aru. You are so annoying."

Hiroshi glared at the other nation. "Why don't you watch who you're talkin to old man!"

Oliver chimed in. "Come now everybody! Just calm down! No need to fight."

Francis sighed and blew out smoke. "This meeting is getting us nowhere. As usual."

Oliver made his way over to Francis and leaned against him. "Oh I do agree with you my dear Francy~" The Brit walked his fingers yup the man's arm and wiggled his eyebrows.

Francis shuddered slightly and glanced at the Brit. "Leave me alone Oliver. I am not in the mood."

Oliver pouted and gave child like eyes. "But you always say that! I just want some alone time with my favorite Frenchman. We can have tea, and cupcakes!"

The Frenchman groaned and rubbed his face. "How about you jump out a window and I'll think about it."

The colorful Brit pouted. "You can be so cruel Fancis~"

The Frenchman groaned and threw his head back.

Alfonse slammed his hands on the table. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP! We gotta actually get some work done here! Now. Someone bring up an actual issue or I'm gonna bash someone's face in!"

Everyone stopped their side comments and bickering to look at Alfonse. They settled down a bit and looked at each other.

The Italian raised his hand playing with his knife in the other. "I have an issue to discuss. There's to much damn smoke in this room! Lutz! Open a window!"

The German man looked at the Italian and sighed. He stood up and opened a window.

The Italian smiled. "Thank you~" He said in a dangerously sweet tone. He glared at the three smokers, Francis, Matt, and Daniel were all blew out smoke at the same time. "Can you three take that outside or something?!"

Daniel groaned. "No. To much work to smoke."

Lorenzo glared at him. "Why do you even do such a horrid habit?"

"It's a good stress reliever during these damn meetings." Daniel set the cigarette back in his mouth.

Lorenzo glared at him and was ready to throw his knife between his eyes but refrained himself. "You're so annoying Daniel."

The meeting went on for another 20 minutes. Nothing was getting accomplished. Oliver was trying to convince Alfonse to eat a cupcake. Francis was sitting quietly smoking, Hiroshi and Yang were arguing over the past, Daniel, Maria, and Joshua were having a heated argument about. Well. I don't even know! They are just arguing. Elisa and Roderick were arguing about personal space. Matt and Wolfgang were watching everyone else, and Russia was glaring at Daniel who didn't seem to notice. Germany was falling asleep nodding off a few times. Italy was growing irritated and slammed his hands on the table.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Italy growled and breathed deep. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Now. If everyone would just calm down and talk like reasonable people~. Maybe we can get something accomplished." He glared at everyone and everyone looked back at him.

Oliver looked at Alfonse as he wasn't paying attention and quickly stuffed a cupcake in his mouth. Alfonse went wide eyed and spit it out. "Why you!" He growled and picked up his bat and swung it at Oliver hitting him on the head.

Everyone turned to see Oliver stumble over and start giggling like a made man. His eyes were swirling with pink and blue. He took out a knife and smiled. "Oh Alfie~ You are going to regret that~"

After that Joshua took his chance to hit Daniel over the head with his pipe. "OW! YOU DAMN BRAT! THAT WAS CHEAP!" Daniel reached into his pockets and pulled out his brass knuckles and put them on. He smirks. "You're gonna pay for that."

Maria cracked her whip. "Oh Danny boy. Fighting a kid is not very fair."

Yang took out his butchers knife and set it on Hiroshi's neck. "Aiya. You are to loud and annoying. Maybe I should shut you up for good."

Nicolas picked up his pipe and appeared behind Daniel ready to strike over the head once again. Daniel quickly turned and put up his fists blocking the pipe with his knuckles and smirked. "Three against one? Not fair. But I like it."

Matt sighed. "Here we go again. All the damn fighting." He looked at Francis. "Surprised you're not joining in yet froggy."

Francis blew out smoke and glanced over at him. "Don't call me that. And I have no reason to join in just yet. You should go help your little boy friend over there." He gestures to Daniel.

Matt glared at him. "He's not my boy friend. He's just my friend."

Francis shrugged. "Could have fooled me. Always hanging around him so much."

Matt picked up his hockey stick and tackled Francis to the ground.

Roderick was on Wolfgang's back choking him with Piano wire, while Wolf was trying to get him off by smashing him against the wall. Elisa was trying to knock him off by throwing things at him.

Lorenzo sighed deep and facepalmed hard. "Dumbasses. Lutz!"

Lutz was asleep. Which wasn't that surprising. He would usually fall asleep during these things.

Lorenzo's eye twitched and went up to the German and kicked him out of his chair. "Oh Lutz~ You fell asleep dear~ How many times have I told you not to do that. Someone needs a punishment." He held the knife to his throat.

The German man grunted as he hit the floor and saw the Italian on top of him with a devilish gaze, and felt the cold metal of the knife on his neck.

The meeting was pure and utter chaos! Daniel punched Joshua in the face, then Nicolas hit him over the head with his pipe causing some blood to splatter on the floor. He stumbled forward and he grabbed the pipe and punched him hard in the face causing him to stumble to the side. Maria cracked her whip around his wrist and he glared at her. Joshua hit him in his Vital regions with his pipe which made him fall to his knees. Matt was pinning Francis to the ground and pushing his hockey stick against his throat. Francis growled and kicked his feet slightly. Matt pushed the hockey stick harder on his neck. Francis grabbed him by the neck and started to squeeze. Matt loosened the pressure on the hockey stick which Francis used this opportunity to headbutt him causing Matt to fall back. Yang threw his butcher's knife at Hiroshi barely missing his head. The Japanese man glared at him and charged at him with his katana then stabbed his shoulder making him grunt and jump kicked him in the chest Making Yang hit the wall. Alfonse had struck Oliver on the head with his bat again. Oliver's head was bleeding but he still had a madman's smirk on his face. He ran and stabbed him in his stomach and pushed him against the wall. He groaned as he looked at the other stab wounds on his stomach. He was bleeding from the mouth a little bit. Lorenzo was slowly cutting Lutz's cheek. The German grit his teeth as he glared at the Italian who smirked at him. He stabbed his shoulder and twisted it around causing him to yell slightly.

Everyone was fighting somebody. blood was being splattered against the walls, floor, and each other. The huge brawl lasted almost an hour. Then Alfonse pulled out a gun on Oliver. The Brit blinked and took out a gun of his own. Then Daniel pulled out two guns and pointed them at Joshua and Maria. They two pulled out a gun and pointed them right back at him. Nicolas also pulled out a gun and pointed it at Daniel. Soon everyone pulled out a gun or two and pointed it at someone.

Alfonse smirked. "Say goodnight motherfucker." Alfonse pulled the trigger and let out multiple rounds as well as everyone else. Everyone started shooting. The sounds of gun shots rang out all through the building. Only a soft cloud of gun smoke was left after the round of bullets stopped. Bleeding bodies, with bullet holes, bruised bodies, and seemingly broken limbs were left on the floor. All was quite for a good minute. Until a soft groan left Daniel's mouth. He gagged and started coughing up bullets and blood.

"Oh damn. Never get use to this." Daniel threw up some more bullets and blood. the bullets clinked as they landed on the hard floor. He groaned and looked around at everyone. "First to wake up. I win." He looked at himself as he started to heal. His wounds closing up and his bones started to reconnect.

Soon everyone started to groan and cough up bullets coated with blood. Alfonse rubbed his head. "Damn it. That actually kinda hurt."

Everyone started to heal and get up dusting themselves off. They picked up their guns and stretched before they all started to look at one another and shrugged. They all left the building as if nothing happened. The floor covered in blood, bullets, and pieces of flesh. The walls covered in blood as well.

Daniel took out a cigarette and sighed. "Just as I thought. This meeting was just as boring as all the other ones."


End file.
